My Fairy
by akasuna yu
Summary: “Siapa itu?” Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang memakai jubah warna putih sedang memegangi kakinya. Di sebelahnya terdapat sapu seperti yang biasa dinaiki nenek sihir. Dan di punggungnya terdapat… sayap? SasuSaku. RnR!


Emm… Saya author baru nih, jangan galak-galak ya semuanya!  
Kasih review kalo bisa! (Mupeng… Keliatan nggak?)

**

* * *

Genre: **Nggak tau nih…

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Warning:** OOC, OC, yaoi mungkin…

**Disclaimer: **Naruto mungkin punya Om Masashi, tapi fic ini punya saya! Punya saya! *ditampolin tetangga*

**Keterangan:** Naru dkk (kecuali Sakura) disini bukan ninja, mereka cuma pelajar biasa.  
**X grade: **Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Tobi.  
**XI grade:** Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Kankuro, Konan, Sasori, Deidara.  
**XII grade:** Neji, Lee, Temari, Pein, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame.

**Summary:** "Siapa itu?" Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang memakai jubah warna putih sedang memegangi kakinya. Di sebelahnya terdapat sapu seperti yang biasa dinaiki nenek sihir. Dan di punggungnya terdapat… sayap?

**

* * *

My Fairy**

**© Akasuna Yu**

-Prologue-

* * *

Seorang pemuda terbaring di atas tempat tidur king size, masih tertidur pulas. Sinar matahari merembes lewat sela-sela jendela, menusuk mata pemuda itu sampai berdarah-darah. Saya sampai menutup mata, nggak tega ngeliat darah ijo yang ngucur. Nggak taunya itu jus alpukat yang lagi saya minum *digampar reader*.

"Uuuh… Silau…" Gumam pemuda tadi sambil mengusap rambut ravennya. Mata onyx-nya mengerjap kesilauan. Ia menutup gorden jendela itu, lalu melirik sekilas jam dinding. "Masih jam 8…" Lalu ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"APAAA?? JAM 8??!" Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan melesat menuju kamar mandi sambil membuka atasan piyama bergambar tomatnya.

"Kyaa…!" Ia keluar lagi, masih berlari. Kenapa? Oh, ternyata ia salah masuk, malah masuk dapur. Dapur sampai penuh dengan darah berceceran, pembantu-pembantu disana pada teriak-teriak sambil _nosebleed_. Jarang-jarang Tuan Muda mereka jadi _error_ gini.

**TIMESKIP…**

"Baka aniki! Kenapa nggak bangunin aku?" Pemuda itu menyambar roti bakar yang ada di meja sambil lari-lari.

Seorang pemuda lain berwajah mirip dengan pemuda pertama hanya saja ditambah keriput, yang tadinya sedang asyik menonton TV layar datar berstatus 'milik tetangga' malah mengejarnya.

"Itu rotiku! Sini balikin!"

"Bodo amat!" Lalu terjadi perang sambar-sambaran roti. Pemuda pertama berhasil mempertahankan hasil sambarannya, lalu segera memakan roti itu yang isinya…

"Tiiidaaak…! Selai ramuan diet mahalku…!" Pemuda -atau wanita?- kedua nangis guling-guling di tanah, sementara pemuda pertama muntah-muntah, lalu melempar lagi roti itu ke arah pemuda kedua.

"Mahal apanya! Palingan beli loakan dari pedagang mata duitan bercadar temenmu itu." Pemuda kedua tidak mempedulikan ejekan pemuda pertama dan terus memeluk roti itu dengan maknyus style, alias e**mak **me**nyus**ui style.

Pemuda pertama sadar dari ayan sesaatnya dan berlari lagi menuju sekolahnya yang terletak hanya 3 meter tepat di sebelah kanan rumahnya.

--myfairy--

"Yahh, telat…" Pemuda itu tertegun melihat gerbang sekolah yang udah ditutup daritadi. Pak satpam aja udah enak-enakan ngemil sambil nonton TV di posnya.

Akhirnya dia duduk di atas pohon yang terletak tepat di depan sekolah, takut ketahuan oleh kakaknya yang nggak sekolah karena lagi libur habis UN. Kalau ketahuan oleh ibu atau ayahnya nggak mungkin, soalnya mereka sibuk banget kerja, pergi jam 6 pagi pulang jam 12 pagi.

Bruak! Suara apa itu? Pemuda tadi melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, mencari sumber suara.

"Siapa itu?" Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang memakai jubah warna putih sedang memegangi kakinya. Di sebelahnya terdapat sapu seperti yang biasa dinaiki nenek sihir. Dan di punggungnya terdapat… sayap?

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya, persis Lawliet yang matanya udah ngebet pengen niru bajing loncat itu.

"Aduh…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

OK, prolog selesai.  
Pada tau kan tokoh yang nongol baru siapa aja?  
Oh iya, saya lagi bingung nih…  
Cocoknya genre buat fic ini apa ye?  
Terus… AU tuh apa sih?

* * *

Hmm, satu lagi. Lowongan OC buat:  
1. Guru BP Sasuke  
2. Sasuke's x-girlfriend  
3. Temen Sakura  
4. Beberapa anak kelas X, XI, dan XII (temen/pairing Naru dkk)

Format:

**Peran yang kamu pengen_Nama_Gender_Ciri-ciri_Sifat**

RnR!

**--Akasuna Yu--**


End file.
